Intermittent catheter assemblies are a good option for many users who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system. A common situation is where single-use, packaged, ready-to-use sterile catheters are utilized. An important criterion for single-use, ready-to-use products is that they be entirely user-friendly under a wide variety of different conditions.
Among those requiring intermittent catheterization on a regular and recurring basis are users who lead relatively mobile lives. There has been a continuing need for improved intermittent catheter assemblies for such users so they are able to carry with them the requisite number of catheters in a convenient and discrete manner so as to be able perform self-intermittent catheterization several times per day. However, intermittent catheter assemblies that have been available for self-catheterizing have often been provided in long, narrow bulky packages.
While it is possible in some instances to fold the packages so they can be carried in a pocket, even a single packaged intermittent catheter assembly of this type tends to be quite bulky. It is also the case that such intermittent catheter assemblies do not lend themselves to discrete disposal, and no portion of such intermittent catheter assemblies is reusable. As a result, the freedom self-catheterizing could provide has not been fully achieved due to the absence of suitable products that are disposable in a discrete manner in packages of reduced size.
In addition, existing intermittent catheter assemblies have relatively thick-walled catheter tubes formed of polymeric materials, and they typically have been single-use items that are discarded after they are used one time. As will be appreciated, this presents a significant problem due to the large amount of waste material which is created, especially considering the number of users who perform self-intermittent catheterization multiple times per day.
To provide an intermittent catheter assembly suitable for users having relatively normal mobility, it is important to consider various aspects of self-catheterization. These include providing catheter assemblies that will facilitate i) carrying a supply which is sufficient to permit a user to self-catheterize several times a day, ii) inserting catheter assemblies in a manner which does not compromise sterility, iii) draining urine from the human bladder in an efficient and effective manner, and iv) discretely discarding at least the portion of each of the assemblies through which urine is drained. If these aspects of self-catheterization could be addressed, a person having relatively normal mobility would be better able to live an essentially unrestricted lifestyle.